An internal combustion engine typically includes a valvetrain having components such as a camshaft, rocker arms, valve springs, valves, etc. During operation of the internal combustion engine, the components of the valvetrain cooperate to induct air into, and exhaust products of combustion from the internal combustion engine. A cover is typically mounted to a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and operates to substantially enclose the valvetrain of the engine.